HOTD: La historia de un sobreviviente
by J.Dead
Summary: La historia gira en torno a Ken Aikawa un Joven Otaku solitario de 15 años y su encuentro con una joven chica llamada Yuki Ashikaga, la cual decide llevar en su viaje. Juntos formaran un grupo para poder sobrevivir en este mundo plagado de zombis.(Nose hacer Summarys pero ya viendo eso se entiende).
1. El Comienzo del Fin

El Comienzo del Fin(Introducción)

Mi nombre es Ken Aikawa tengo 15 años y esta es mi historia de como sobreviví en este Mundo.

Desde que recuerdo yo era un niño solitario,era el hijo único de mi padre Richard Aikawa un empresario millonario que siempre estaba de viaje trabajando, mi única familia era el, mi madre falleció cuando tenia 7 años debido a un accidente el cual nunca me dijeron.

A pesar de ser el hijo de un hombre millonario yo... me sentía solo... todos los que se relacionaban conmigo solo lo hacían sabiendo de quien era hijo.

Mi única distracción en ese mundo de soledad eran los libros, leía libros de cocina, de cuentos, de historia, incluso de armas. Me gustaba mucho.

A los 12 años conocí los animes, ellos eran mis únicos amigos, me la pasaba viendo animes Ecchi y de Terror eran mis preferidos.

Al cabo de 3 años me convertí en un Otaku(un amante de animes).

Un día mientras descansaba mirando el televisor las noticias de repente la transmisión se corto.

-que pasa?-pensé confundido.

Le di un pequeño golpe al televisor para ver si se arreglaba y la imagen volvió.

-que es esto...-dije exaltado sin poder creer lo que veía

Una reportera parada arriba de una camioneta con la ropa rasgada reportando, mientras que personas corrían gritando y otras se hallaban tirados en el suelo cubiertos de sangre.

-esto es real...-dije con miedo creyendo que lo que veía lo estaba imaginando.

De repente un hombre salto de la parte de atrás de la camioneta y comenzó a morder a la reportera lo cual hizo que la pantalla se cubriera de sangre.

Me tape la boca tratando de evitar las ganas de vomitar, si era cierto que me la pasaba viendo animes de terror con sangre, asesinatos y esas cosas, nunca la había visto en la vida real.

Cuando la sangre se disperso un poco pude ver un poco al hombre. Era un hombre cubierto con manchas de sangre, con ropa toda rota y casi sin piel en su rostro, se podía ver hasta sus dientes los cuales estaba usando para comerse a la reportera.

Yo estaba temblando del miedo, fui corriendo al fregadero del baño a echarme agua a la cara, para comprobar que esto no era un sueño, pero no desperté.

-que esta sucediendo?- dije mientras mi cuerpo temblaba. Seguía sin poder creerlo.

De repente oí un grito y mire por la ventana, hombres, mujeres y niños gritaban y corrían mientras otros eran devorados por esos monstruos, yo solo podía mirar el miedo en sus caras no tenia el valor para salir a ayudarlos.

Vi a una chica a unos metros que estaba siendo rodeada por tres de ellos, iba a ser su fin.

-por aquí!-grite sin pensarlo.

La chica me vio y vino corriendo hacia mi, salto por la ventana y de inmediato yo la cerre.

-estuvo cerca-dije un poco aliviado, pero ese alivio duro pocos segundos cuando me di cuenta de que ¨Ellos¨ venían hacia aquí.

Me puse a temblar como loco Ellos ya estaban a un metro de la ventana y yo estaba paralizado creí que seria mi fin cuando.

-ayuda!-gritaba un hombre robusto corriendo, mientras era perseguido por muchos de Ellos, entonces los que estaban a ya unos centímetros de la ventana de repente, se dieron la vuelta y fueron en dirección a donde estaba.

Camine un poco hacia atras y me senté en el suelo tratando de relajar mi pulso, el cual estaba elevado por las escenas que acababa de ver.

Luego de unos minutos recordé que acababa de entrar una chica por mi ventana, la mire y ella estaba sentada en el suelo temblando con las rodillas en su pecho, abrazándose así misma con la cabeza abajo, prácticamente en posición fetal.

Me levante-estas bien?-le pregunte preocupado.

Ella levanto la mirada y sin darme cuenta salto(literalmente), aferrándose a mi fuertemente haciéndome caer de espaldas al suelo, me sorprendí, yo no la conocía pero supuse que tenia miedo al igual que yo y solo necesitaba calmarse.

La abrase por unos minutos y ella al darse cuenta se calmo un poco y se aparto.

-como te llamas?-le pregunte para hacerla olvidar un poco lo ocurrido.

-Yu...Yuki, Ashikaga Yuki-dijo ella tímidamente.

-Yuki eh, lindo nombre-dije a lo que ella en respuesta se sonrojo un poco.

Cuando la mire detalladamente no estaba nada mal, era de mi edad, de pelo color negro, con ojos color gris, piel clara, de unos 1,64(un poco mas baja que yo) y con atributos bien desarrollados para su edad.

Ella al ver que la estaba viendo, se sonrojo mas-eto y tu como te llamas?-me pregunto tímidamente.

-ah... eh Ken, Aikawa Ken-le dije saliendo de mi trance.

-Ken... am... gracias por salvarme de esas cosas-dijo un tanto apenada.

-no ay problema, no podía dejar que una linda chica como tu fuera lastimada-dije en respuesta.

Al darme cuenta del comentario que hice me sonroje como un tomate y me aleje un poco.

Yuki al darse cuenta sonrió-gracias por el cumplido-dijo felizmente.

Sonreí un poco al ver su reacción por mi comentario y me levante del piso. Yuki al darse cuenta de lo que hacia me imito pero cuando ya estaba a punto de pararse se tambaleo un poco. Yo reaccione a tiempo y la atrape.

-debe estar cansada-pensé al ver que se había dormido con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, la cargue estilo princesa y la lleve al cuarto de huéspedes.

Me quede contemplándola unos minutos para luego ir a asegurar y cerrar todo, aun no sabia exactamente por que ¨Ellos¨ no me atacaron cuando tenían la oportunidad.

-tal vez... reaccionen al sonido... serán zombies?-pensé, si bien era claro que los zombies no existían, yo soy un Otaku amante de los animes Ecchi y de Terror, aun que de todos los animes nunca pensé que el de zombies se volvería realidad, este fue el momento en el que mas miedo tuve en toda mi vida.

-el comienzo del fin eh... usualmente el personaje principal esta en busca de sus padres y reza porque todo vuelva a la normalidad...-dije.

Yo era un chico solitario que iba a la sombra de su padre y que siempre estuvo solo...

-porque querria volver a algo asi...-murmure.

Me quede meditando unos minutos.

-bueno, supongo que solo me resta sobrevivir-dije aceptando la realidad, pero algo aun tenia en la cabeza.

-esa chica-recordé esa escena(-por aquí!-grite sin pensarlo).

-yuki...-aun tenia en mi cabeza a ella en posición fetal asustada, ella a diferencia de mi no se esperaba esto y no sabia que hacer en este nuevo mundo.

-bueno, por ahora debo descansar un poco-pense.

Agite mi cabeza un poco para reaccionar y dejar de dar vueltas al asunto, por ahora debía descansar, fui a mi habitación y pensando en que voy a hacer ahora hasta dormirme.

Hoy fue mi primer día de los muchos que vendran en este nuevo mundo.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente, como verán este es mi primer FanFic, y bueno tendré que ir viendo como ira la trama,suspenso, incógnitas, etc. Y bueno como todos lo dicen: Dejen reviews(yo si los leo) , diganme si les gusto o no, denme consejos si quieren o no, me gusta que critiquen mi trabajo(no me refiero a que digan solo groserías, sino que estuvo bien y que no), etc.<p> 


	2. Noche de Miedo

Noche de Miedo

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuándo-kya!-escuche un grito que me hizo despertar de golpe.

-y ahora que pasa?-pensé mientras iba corriendo al cuarto de huéspedes que era de donde provenía el grito, justo cuando abrí la puerta algo salto hacia mi y por el impulso caí hacia atrás sentándome en el suelo.

-que mier...-no termine la frase al ver que era Yuki, la cual estaba abrazándome mientras temblaba.

-Yuki que pasa?-le pregunte mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

-me dan miedo los truenos-murmuro ella, yo al no comprender bien mire por la ventana y entonces entendí muy bien. Era de noche y había una tormenta afuera.

Mientras estaba analizando la situación ella me jalo de la camisa haciéndome prestarle atención

-pu... puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-dijo un tanto apenada por el pedido.

Cuándo estaba apunto de responderle otro trueno cayo y ella me abrazo mas fuerte, en ese momento mi ritmo cardiaco se elevo, estaba sintiendo sus pechos siento aplastados contra mi cada vez mas fuerte.

-ah... eh... bueno... yo...-trataba de responder pero la sensación de sus pechos no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-por favor...-dijo ella con una voz suplicante lo cual me saco de mi trance.

-es... esta bien-le dije mientras esperaba ver su reacción ante mi respuesta.

Ella al escucharla se separo de mi, mostrándome su sonrisa de gratitud.

Me levante para tenderle la mano, la cual ella acepto y uso para poder levantarse.

Luego de levantarse le solté la mano y dirigí mi mirada a la habitación de huéspedes la cual solo contaba con una cama en la que no íbamos caber.

-te... te parece si vamos a mi habitación, es que no creo quepamos juntos en esa-le dije señalando la cama un poco avergonzado por la idea de usar ¨mi¨ habitación.

-cla... claro-dijo ella un poco sonrojada aceptando la propuesta.

Al escuchar eso me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación pero fui detenido por un agarre, mire hacia atrás y era ella que me estaba tomando del brazo.

-me... me darías la mano es que esta muy oscuro y no quiero perderme-dijo ella apenada.

Yo al captar a lo que se refería sonreí un poco y le tome la mano como respuesta para luego dirigirme a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta ella miro sorprendida la cama. Era una cama grande de madera con decorados que la hacían ver muy cara.

-bien, ahora vamos a do...-no pude terminar la frase al pensar en la idea de que estaríamos juntos en la misma cama.

Me di la vuelta para verla, ella estaba mirando al suelo tristemente. Yo al ver eso no pude resistirme a actuar como hombre, respire hondo y me fui acercando a la cama a lo cual ella sorprendida me siguió, ella se acostó del lado derecho de la cama así que yo me dirigí al izquierdo.

Yo estaba mirando a la pared no podía dormir por los nervios de estar en la misma cama con una chica, de repente cayo otro trueno y en respuesta me di la vuelta para verla, sin darme cuenta ella me estaba abrazando.

-que estas...-no pude terminar la frase al sentir un liquido en mi pecho, ella estaba llorando.

Al ver que ella en esa posición de miedo, no puedo evitar abrasarla.

-gracias...-alcance a escuchar por parte de ella.

-buenas noches...-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de rendirme al cansancio y dormirme.

6 horas después.

Ya había amanecido, lentamente me levante directo a mi computadora a fijarme las actualizaciones de mis animes, cuándo me detuve en seco recordando la situación del mundo ahora.

-ahora que el mundo esta así... ya no podre ver mas animes-pensé mientras me arrodillaba con las manos en el piso con aura depresiva.

-ah... Ken ah...-gire mi cabeza al estilo robot mirando hacia donde provenía el ruido.

-no estoy lista...-me puse de color blanco al ver que esa voz era de Yuki quien seguía dormida.

Ella estaba hablando entre sueños con baba colgando en su labio. Por instinto lentamente me fui acercando para escuchar lo que decía.

-por ay no...-decía ella entre risitas mientras yo estaba rojo pensando en lo que soñaba.

-que estará soñando?-murmure mientras me iba acercando mas a ella para escuchar mejor.

Entonces sin previo aviso ella abrió los ojos-kya!-grito ella al mismo tiempo que me daba un golpe en la cara por la sorpresa de verme tan cerca.

-que estas haciendo hentai!-dijo ella furiosa.

-lo siento es que te escuche nombrarme-dije mientras me acariciaba la mejilla en la cual recibí el golpe-por cierto, que estabas soñando?-le pregunte curioso. Ante la pregunta ella se puso roja como tomate.

-eh... estaba...-de repente bajo la cabeza apenada.

Suspire al ver que no me respondería-bueno no importa-dije mientras me iba de la habitación.

Me dirigí a la cocina-supongo que los libros de cocina sirven para algo-pensé me mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-sabes cocinar?-me di la vuelta y vi a Yuki sorprendida al verme comiendo.

Le hice una seña con las manos apuntando a su comida ella inflo las mejillas con enojo al ver que no le respondí -itadakimasu-fue lo que dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

-oh-dijo sorprendida-esta delicioso-.

Yo solo sonreí al escuchar eso.

-por cierto Ken...-levante la mirada para verla-gracias por cuidarme anoche-dijo ella sonriendo.

-ah... eh... denada-le dije en respuesta.

Mientras comíamos la mire y ella estaba solo mirando la comida-sucede algo?-.

-tu que aras ahora que bueno... esas ¨cosas¨ aparecieron-dijo.

Trague la comida que tenia en la boca-por ahora solo sobrevivir-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de terminar de comer y dirigirme al cuarto de mi padre junto con una mochila.

-a que te refieres con sobrevivir?-dijo ella mientras yo quitaba un cuadro de la pared el cual tenia una caja fuerte detrás.

-a ver como lo digo... el mundo se a vuelto un apocalipsis zombi y ahora lo único que le resta a la humanidad es sobrevivir-le dije.

-zombis?, eso no existe-dijo ella sorprendida al escuchar eso.

-entonces que eran esas personas que comían a otras personas-le dije seriamente.

-ah... pues... bueno...-dijo ella tratando de dar una explicación.

-si no crees que existan es asunto tuyo, pero yo planeo mantenerme vivo-le dije mientras ponía la combinación de la caja fuerte.

-aun que realmente existieran planeas irte solo sin tu familia, que hay de tus padres-dijo ella enojada.

-mi padre me abandono y... mi madre... esta muerta-le dije tristemente.

Desde que mi madre había muerto yo tuve que vivir solo, mi padre siempre estaba de viaje sin importarle como estaba por lo que para mi, ya no tenia padre.

-lo... lo siento... no sabia...-dijo ella un poco triste.

-no importa-le respondí al mismo tiempo que la caja fuerte hizo un ruido dando a entender que ya estaba abierta.

-pero aun así, como planeas...-Yuki no pudo terminar la frase al ver sorprendida lo que había en la caja.

* * *

><p>Primero:Hentai significa pervertido(lo digo solo para el que no sepa).<p>

Segundo:Itadakimasu:es una forma de agradecer por la comida antes de comerla.

Ahora

1)Porque Yuki se sorprendió?

2)Que hay dentro de la caja fuerte?

3)Como hará Ken para sobrevivir?

Bueno hay queda, dejen reviews si tienen dudas o algo y respondere mientras que la pregunta no sea de que pasara o que sucedera (porque eso seria spoiler).

Para cualquier cambio que haga en el modo de redactar la historia lo diré al inicio de los capítulos.


	3. Compasión

Compasión

-de donde sacaste...-Yuki no podía creer lo que veía.

Suspire-solo digamos que el pasatiempo de mi padre no era coleccionar estampas-le dije a la vez que acercaba la mochila y la abría.

Dentro de la caja había dos pistolas G17c, dos pistolas M9, un revólver Magnum38, una escopeta y cartuchos con las respectivas balas de las armas.

Me puse el revolver en el bolsillo y me arrodille para guardar las pistolas junto con sus cartuchos en la mochila.

Luego de levantarme me dirigí a la cocina dejando la escopeta en la caja fuerte, era muy pesada como para que yo la usara.

-y a donde iras?-me dijo aun sorprendida por las armas.

-por ahora a ningún lugar en especifico, planeo buscar algún lugar donde ¨Ellos¨ no puedan llegar y que tenga una fuente de alimento sustentable-le dije mientras recogía mi reloj y me arrodillaba para meter un botiquín de primeros auxilios y latas de comida en otra mochila.

Tome las mochilas y me dirigí a la puerta cuándo-espera!-fui detenido por Yuki.

-que?-le pregunte mientras soltaba las mochilas.

-me dejaras aquí!-dijo ella.

-no tengo ninguna razón para estar contigo-le dije mientras volvía a coger las mochilas.

Sorprendida por lo que dije de repente cambio su aura de enojo a una de tristeza-entonces por que me salvaste?-pregunto ella mientras estaba apunto de llorar. Entonces volví a recordar esa escena(por aquí!-grite sin pensarlo.) y la rázon por la que la salve.

-no... recuerdo...-en realidad si me acordaba pero no tenia el valor para volver a decir esas palabras. Yuki al escuchar mi respuesta bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta cuándo fui detenido por algo, me voltee para ver y era ella que me había tomado de la muñeca con la mano.

Suspiré-sueltame-le dije.

Ella comenzó a apretar la mano-no...-dijo mientras se mantenía mirando suelo.

-sueltame-le repetí.

-no-volvió a decir mientras apretaba mas la mano.

-que me sueltes!-le dije mientras la hacia soltarme a la fuerza.

-no!-grito Yuki antes de aferrarse a mi con fuerza.

Ante tal acción parpadee de la sorpresa.

-no quiero...-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar-no quiero estar... **sola**...-.

Abrí mis ojos bien grandes creyendo que escuche mal-tengo miedo, por favor no... **me dejes**...-de repente recordé la soledad... con la que e tenido que lidiar... desde que mi madre murió...

No pude resistirme a abrazarla.

Yuki... me recordaba... **a** **mi**...

-...-

-...-

Estuvimos abrazados sin decir nada, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era ¨no dejarla sola¨.

-que debo hacer ahora?-pensé hasta que lentamente me fui separando de ella-dime... tu tienes familia?-le pregunte.

Yuki ya había dejado de llorar y sorprendida por lo que pregunte solo se limitó a responder-si... vivo con mi hermana-.

-y tus padres?-le pregunte.

-ellos murieron cuándo era joven...-dijo con tristeza.

-lo siento no debí preguntar-dije apenado.

-descuida fue hace mucho tiempo, ya lo supere-dijo ella.

Al escuchar eso suspiré aliviado para luego respirar hondo.

-bueno vamos-dije mientras me ponía de rodillas y acercaba la mochila con las armas.

-eh?-dijo Yuki confundida.

-a tu casa-le dije.

-por que?-pregunto Yuki.

-como que por que?-dije mientras abría la mochila-para ir por tu hermana-.

-no me refiero a eso...-deje de mirar la mochila y dirigí mi mirada a ella.

-dijiste que no tenias ninguna razón para estar conmigo...-dijo ella con tristeza mientras mirada hacia el suelo.

Medite unos segundos hasta que-ah eso?-dije actuando confundido para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia el techo-era una broma-.

Yuki levanto la mirada sorprendida.

-ya te lo había dicho o no?, no puedo dejar que una linda chica como tu sea lastimada-le dije mientras sonreía un poco sonrojado por volver a decir esas palabras.

Sin darme cuenta Yuki me estaba abrazando de nuevo-Yuki que estas...-no pude terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por ella.

-baka... no vuelvas a hacer una broma como esa...-dijo con pequeñas lágrimas de alivio.

-esta bien-dije para luego separarme de ella y meter las manos en la mochila.

-toma-le dije mientras sacaba dos pistolas de la mochila y se las entregaba.

Yuki sin darse cuenta acepto las pistolas, para luego tirarlas por la sorpresa.

-oye no hagas eso-le dije un poco enojado mientras las recogía.

-pero que demonios haces dándome esas cosas!-dijo Yuki enojada.

-no son cosas, son armas y si quieres sobrevivir tendrás que usarlas-le dije.

-pe... pero como quieres que...-no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpida por mi.

-Yuki si no las usas no podremos ir por tu hermana-le dije seriamente.

-a... a que te refieres?-dijo sorprendida por lo que dije.

-si en algún determinado momento nos separamos por culpa de Ellos, yo necesito saber que podrás defenderte sola-le dije mientras le volvía a ofrecer las pistolas.

Yuki comenzó a temblar por el miedo de aceptar.

Al ver que ella no iba aceptar pensé un poco para luego decirle-si no lo haces puede que yo muera, quieres eso?-.

Al escuchar eso Yuki lentamente fue acercando sus manos para tomar las pistolas-no, no quiero-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomarlas.

Parpadee de la sorpresa pues no esperaba que dijera eso y por alguna razón me sentía feliz de haberlo escuchado.

-buena decisión-le dije sonriendo-ahora...-mire hacia todos lados buscando-practiquemos tu puntería, trata de darle a ese jarrón-le dije señalando al objeto.

-de.. de acuerdo-dijo Yuki para luego guardar una de las pistolas en su bolsillo y con las dos manos sujetar la otra pistola.

-respira hondo y dispara-le dije para luego dirigir mi mirada al jarrón.

Yuki solo asintió, respiro hondo y disparo.

De repente la habitación quedo en un profundo silencio, lo único que se alcanzo a escuchar fue el sonido de la bala saliendo y el de algo rompiéndose.

-le di?-pregunto Yuki ya que al parecer cerro los ojos luego de disparar.

-ah... ah... si...-no podía creerlo le dio en su primer intento.

-que bueno-dijo felizmente-ahora vamos por mi hermana?-pregunto.

-si...-le dije para luego pasarle la mochila con la comida y ponerme la que tenia las pistolas de sobra.

-menos mal que no le di las pistolas cuándo le dije que la dejaría-pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-por cierto...-dijo Yuki cuándo estaba apunto de abrir la puerta-hay algo que debo decirte de mi hermana...-.

* * *

><p>Primero Baka:es un forma de insulto que significa tonto,estúpido o idiota.<p>

Ahora

1)que pasara con Yuki y Ken ahora?

2)estará la hermana de Yuki en su casa?

3)que tiene que decirle Yuki a Ken sobre su hermana?

Gracias por verlo y hasta la proxima parte(o como sea que se diga).


	4. Donde esta?

Como había dicho, si ocurre un cambio a la hora de redactar la historia lo pondré al inicio del capitulo.

**Cambio**:cuando haya una palabra la cual tenga que decir su definición por ser una palabra japonesa o de doble sentido,etc. Pondré su definición justo después de escribir la palabra. Y se avisara cuándo ocurra con la palabra ¨**Nota**¨.

* * *

><p>Donde esta?<p>

-mi hermana es... Ken!-grito Yuki al mismo tiempo que cerré la puerta de un portazo.

-me lo dices luego-le dije mientras mantenía la puerta cerrada.

-que están haciendo aquí?-pregunto Yuki mientras retrocedía con miedo al ver que Ellos estaban tratando de entrar.

-debió ser por el ruido del disparo-le dije mientras forcejeaba para mantener la puerta pero fue inútil.

-mierda esto me pasa por descuidado-pensé para luego tomar a Yuki del brazo-por aquí-le dije.

-a donde vamos?-pregunto Yuki mientras se soltaba de mi agarre para correr mejor.

-necesitamos buscar una salida-le dije para luego tomar mi revolver y disparar a la ventana.

-salta!-grite y acto seguido salimos por la ventana.

-ay-dije con dolor al ver que me había cortado la mano izquierda con el vidrio. Mire a Yuki y me sentí aliviado al ver que no le paso nada.

-rápido Yuki!-le dije mientras le tendía la mano derecha para levantarse.

-gracias-dijo Yuki mientras aceptaba la mano y se levantaba.

-por dónde vives?-le dije mientras comenzaba a disparar a los zombies que se acercaban.

-al oeste no muy lejos de aquí-dijo Yuki mientras sacaba la otra pistola que tenia.

-bien...-dije mientras recargaba el revolver-vamos-.

Comenzamos a correr tratando de evitarlos pero fue imposible, eran demasiados.

-maldición...-dije al ver que me estaba quedando sin balas-Yuki falta mucho?-.

-solo un poco mas... cuidado!-dijo Yuki al ver a un zombie que estaba apunto de morderme para luego dispararle.

-gra... gracias-dije con miedo al haberme dado cuenta de que casi muero.

Continuamos corriendo hasta tal punto de vernos rodeados de ellos-Ken ahora que hacemos?-dijo Yuki con miedo al darse cuenta de la situación.

Mire hacia todos-por ahí-le dije apuntando a un árbol.

Me acerque al árbol y rápidamente me puse de cuclillas indicándole a Yuki que saltara.

Ella al parecer entendió y usándome como apoyo salto al árbol.

-rápido Ken-dijo Yuki con miedo al ver que se estaban acercando.

Me levante y rápidamente salte al árbol, apreté mis dientes con fuerza por el dolor de mi mano izquierda la cual estaba usando para subir al árbol.

Termine de subirme para luego dar un suspiro de alivio-tu... tu mano...-dijo Yuki preocupada al ver mi mano cubierta de sangre.

-ah?, eh... des... descuida no es nada-le dije con una sonrisa falsa mientras escondía mi mano izquierda en mi espalda.

La verdad me estaba doliendo mucho, era la primera vez que sentía un dolor así pero no quería que Yuki se preocupara así que opte por mentirle.

-pe... pero...-Yuki no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por mi.

-por ahora necesitamos ir por tu hermana-le dije tratando de evitar el tema de mi mano.

-es... esta bien...-dijo Yuki para luego mirar hacia abajo-que haremos con Ellos?-pregunto Yuki refiriéndose a los zombies los cuales estaban rodeando el árbol.

-ah.. eh.. bueno...-no sabia que decir.

-vamos piensa, piensa, es un echo que ahora nos vemos rodeados de Ellos así que el correr no es una opción por ahora, si solo hubiera algo... que los distraiga...-pensé.

Entonces recordé que ellos reacción al ruido, mire en dirección a la calle-usaremos ese auto como distracción-le dije a Yuki señalando a un auto rojo que se encontraba en medio de la calle.

Abrí el revolver-solo quedan 2 balas eh...-dije en voz baja al ver que nuestra esperanza quedaba en 2 balas.

Lentamente apunte hacía el auto y dispare. Al no escuchar el ruido de la alarma me di cuenta que falle. Mire de nuevo al revolver para luego cerrar los ojos y dar un suspiro.

-toma-le dije a Yuki entregándole el revolver.

-eh?-dijo Yuki confundida.

-tu tienes mejor puntería que yo-le dije mientras me mantenía ofreciéndole el revolver.

-pe, pero y si fallo?-dijo Yuki con miedo.

-lo lograras confío en ti-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-es... esta bien-dijo Yuki para luego guardar las 2 pistolas que tenia y aceptar el revolver.

Yuki miro el revolver unos segundos, respiro hondo y dirigió su mirada al auto para luego disparar.

Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de la alarma del auto-Yuki eso fue increíble-dije alegremente al ver que lo logro.

-gra.. gracias-dijo Yuki un poco sonrojada.

Dirigí mi mirada a los zombies y me sentí satisfecho al ver como lentamente se iba en dirección al auto. Salvo por unos pocos que al parecer le prestaron mas atención al ruido del disparo que a la de la alarma.

-bien aprovechemos ahora-dije mientras me ponía en posición de sostenerme del árbol con las piernas y me quitaba la mochila.

Abrí la mochila y saque 3 cartuchos de munición-prestame tus pistolas un momento-le dije a Yuki a lo que ella asintió y me fue pasando las pistolas una por una.

-bien, así esta mejor-dije luego de recargar las pistolas y el revolver-toma-le dije devolviéndole las pistolas. Yuki las acepto para luego comenzar a disparar a los zombies que quedaban.

Luego de matarlos me puse la mochila de nuevo y me baje del árbol. Extendí mis brazos dándole a entender a Yuki que la ayudaría a bajar, ella al entender se acerco un poco para tomarme de los hombros mientras yo la tomaba de la cintura y lentamente la bajaba.

-gracias...-dijo Yuki sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada.

Yo al verla así al igual que ella me sonroje un poco y desvié la mirada-si... sigamos-dije.

Continuamos caminando a paso lento para recuperar la energía, apesar de que nosotros somos jóvenes todos tenemos un limite.

Era un suerte que los zombies se estuvieran dirigiendo hacia el auto-es aquí-dijo Yuki señalando una casa.

Yo asentí y lentamente me dirigí a la puerta pero aun había un problema.

-como se sentirá Yuki, si encuentra a su hermana muerta...-pensé mientras lentamente abría la puerta.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro así que me puse en alerta ante cualquier cosa-Yuki mantente cerca-le dije mientras sacaba mi revolver.

Entonces la puerta se cerro y apunte con el revolver en dirección a la puerta.

-quien eres!, dond...-de repente sentí un dolor en el cuello.

Tire el revolver y lentamente caí al suelo.

-Ken!, Ken!-gritaba Yuki mientras mi visión se hacia borrosa.

-Ken!... hermana...-fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme por el dolor.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

1)que le paso a Ken?

2)estará bien?

3)por qué Yuki dijo ¨hermana¨?

Bueno hay queda esta parte de la historia, para los que piensen¨tan rapido se acostumbro Yuki a las armas?¨, pues lo siento es que esta muy repetido eso de la chica que tiene miedo de usar armas y paso de hacer muchos escenas de como supera el miedo.

Otra cosa, un **anuncio **importante(para algunos). Para el que quiera ver como se ven los personajes principales de esta historia, en este caso Ken y Yuki(por ahora) e puesto imágenes(en mi perfil) de como se ven. Obviamente son imágenes Anime pero no crean(por si alguno reconoce de que Anime son) que la actitud de Ken y Yuki sera como la de esos Animes(yo solo las use por el parecido que tienen con Ken y Yuki).

Para cualquier nueva imagen que ponga se avisara al final.

Gracias por verlo y hasta la proxima parte(enserio suena horrible eso de ¨parte¨ pero no quiero poner que sean capitulos).


	5. Hermana

Buenas gente, tengo 2 cosas para decirles.

La primera e decidido cambiar el modo de narrar la historia, a que me refiero?, a que ahora en vez de contar la historia bajo los ojos de Ken {ya que el contaba lo que le sucedía,etc} se contara bajo los ojos de un narrador externo {ustedes saben lo que es eso}. Esto lo hago para que les sea mas fácil entender que hace cada personaje en un determinado momento cuando no esta Ken presente {no se si me explique bien}.

La segunda cosa es decirles el aspecto de Ken ya que solo les había dicho su edad {la cual es 15 años}, bueno Ken es un chico de pelo castaño, ojos marrones, piel un poco {solo un poco} bronceada, mide unos 1,69 y tiene un cuerpo delgado con un poco de musculatura. Cualquier cosa el ¨enlace¨ con la imagen {anime} de como se ve esta en mi perfil.

* * *

><p>Diálogos:<p>

-No quiero hablar de ello- - Conversaciones normales.

(Amo los animes) - Pensamientos varios.

[Probando, probando ¿se oye?] - Comunicaciones televisivas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

{Venga a matar} - Cuando habla el autor osea yo

* * *

><p><strong>- Highschool of the Dead -<strong>

La historia de un sobreviviente

* * *

><p>Hermana<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Casa Ashikaga - Ubicación Desconocida-<em>

Lentamente el castaño fue abriendo los ojos.

-...- girando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, viendo que estaba acostado en una cama.

(¿Donde estoy?) sentándose en la cama, sin destaparse, observando que se encontraba en una habitación de paredes pintadas de blanco, con solo una ventana la cual estaba cubierta por una cortina roja, con un ropero color marrón, un escritorio y varios peluches de colores dispersados por la habitación.

(Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que alguien me golpeo con algo en la nuca...) tocándose la nuca con la mano derecha (y que caí inconsciente...) mirando su mano izquierda la cual estaba vendada.

(... mejor me levanto a inspeccionar donde... !¡) de repente el castaño comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en las piernas -¿?- viendo que había un enorme bulto entre las sabanas.

El bulto comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Ken.

-...- quitando las sabanas lentamente -Yu... ¿Yuki?- pregunto Ken observando que debajo de la sabanas había una chica con el rostro cubierto por mechones de cabello negro.

-Mmmm- poniendo sus manos en el pecho del castaño, empujándolo hacia atrás para que se acueste y sentándose encima del castaño -¿Quien es esa Yuki?- pregunto la chica mientras apartaba los mechones de su rostro por detrás de la oreja

-!¡- sorprendiéndose al ver que la chica se veía como Yuki pero con un rostro mas maduro.

-Joven...- acercándose a Ken -¿Como te llamas?-

-Aaaah...- poniéndose nervioso mientras la chica lentamente se acercaba -K-Ken... Aikawa Ken-

-Dime Ken...- deteniéndose y relamiéndose los labios -¿Puedo... besarte?...- pregunto la chica.

El castaño en respuesta parpadeo creyendo que escucho mal.

-Pe-perdón... ¿Que dijiste?- pregunto el castaño incrédulo.

-Que si puedo besarte...- respondiéndole seductoramente.

-!¡- sonrojándose un poco (¿Quien es esta chica? ¿Por qué quiere besarme?) se preguntaba el castaño.

-¿No puedo?- pregunto inocentemente mientras se acercaba cada vez mas.

-ah... ah...- sonrojándose mas al ver que el rostro de la chica ya estaba a centímetros de el.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a una joven morena con el pelo mojado y teniendo solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

-!¿Yuki?¡- pregunto el castaño sorprendido.

-!¡- observando la situación en la cama.

-Rayos...- mascullo la morena mayor.

-!¡- sonrojándose mas al ver el estado de Yuki.

-¿?- mirándose a si misma -!¡- sonrojándose y cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos.

-Aaah hola Onee-chan- recorriendo una gota de sudor por su mejilla -Yo solo estaba... despertando Ken jeje jeje...-

(!¿No había dicho que quería besarme?¡ no espera...)

-!¿Onee-chan?¡- mirando sorprendido a la morena mayor para luego dirigir su mirada a Yuki.

-...- bajando la mirada -Ustedes dos...- acercándose lentamente a la cama -!Que demonios hacen¡- alzando un puño enojada.

PAM

PAM

* * *

><p><em>-Minutos Después-<em>

El castaño y la morena mayor se encontraban sentados en suelo sobre sus rodillas con la mirada abajo mientras que Yuki ya vestida se encontraba sentada frente a ellos con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

-Buaaa- llorando un poco -Que mala eres Onee-chan- dijo la morena mayor sobandose un chichón que tenia en la cabeza.

-Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando...- pregunto ken sobandose un chichón también.

-Ella es mi hermana mayor- dijo Yuki sin cambiar su posición.

-!¡- mirando sorprendido a la morena.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mizuki Ashikaga- se presento felizmente la morena.

-Ah... eh... Ken Aikawa mucho gusto- se presento igualmente Ken observando detalladamente a la morena.

Mizuki es una chica de piel clara, con una larga cabellera negra que le llega casi hasta los muslos, de ojos negros, con una esbelta figura de sensuales caderas, grandes pechos y obviamente al ser mayor que Yuki, es mas alta {unos 17,5} prácticamente una versión mejorada de Yuki.

-...- el castaño continuaba observando a la morena, mas específicamente a sus pechos.

-¿?- mirando sus pechos confundida -!¡- sonriendo pícaramente para luego dirigir su mirada a Ken -¿Quieres tocarlos?- pregunto la morena.

-!¿Eh?¡- dijo Ken sorprendido a la vez que sonrojándose.

-!Onee-sama basta¡- exclamo Yuki enojada.

-Juju...- acercándose a Ken -Se que a los chicos les encantan los pechos grandes...- masajeando sus propios pechos de arriba a abajo.

-Aaaah...- poniéndose nervioso y sonrojándose mas.

-!Onee-sama¡-

-jeje...- mirando a Ken -esta bien, esta bien- volviendo a donde estaba sentada -Onee-chan si que eres celosa ¿Enserio no es tu novio?-

-¿!¡?- mirando a Yuki sorprendido.

-!Que no lo es¡- exclamo Yuki sonrojada para luego suspirar -Siento la actitud de mi hermana Ken es que ella es una depravada sexual-

-¿!Depravada sexual¡?- dijo Ken sorprendido.

-Es una pervertida...- dijo Yuki aburridamente.

(¿!Pervertida¡?) se preguntaba el castaño

-¿!Eh¡? !Yo no soy pervertida¡- dijo Mizuki enojada.

-Claro, claro entonces debo asumir que en el mundo en el que vivimos lo primero que haces cuando conoces a alguien es besarlo-

-Onee-chan ¿Estas enojada por eso?- dijo Mizuki sorprendida para luego sonreír pícaramente -jeje... después de todo si te gusta Ken-

-!Que no me gusta¡- exclamo Yuki sonrojada.

(Que clase de hermanas son estas?) se preguntaba el castaño -...- observando como se peleaban las chicas -!¡- el castaño recordó algo.

-Aah chicas...- las chicas dejaron de pelear para observar al castaño -Dejando el tema de quien era Mizuki -señalando a Mizuki -¿Como termine en esta habitación?, ¿Por qué mi mano esta vendada? -levantando su mano izquierda y señalándola con la derecha -¿Por qué estabas desnuda? y lo mas importante ¿!Que es eso de que soy tu novio?¡ digo... ¿!Te gusto¡?- eso ultimo lo dijo sonrojado.

-Bu-bueno...- desviando la mirada sonrojada.

-Ay mi hermanita es tímida cuando se trata de sus sentimientos...-

PAM

-Buaaa...- sobandose otro chichón

Suspirando -Bien Ken ahora paso a explicarte...- dándose un leve momento para respirar hondo -Lo que paso fue...

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback de Yuki-<strong>

_-Casa Ashikaga - Entrada-_

-!Ken¡- agitando el cuerpo inconsciente del castaño.

-¿Yuki?- murmuro una voz misteriosa.

Yuki dejo de agitar a Ken y dirigió su mirada a donde provenía la voz -¿hermana?...-

Desde la oscuridad de la sala salio una figura femenina que traía un sartén en la mano.

-Yuki enserio eres tu?- dijo la joven misteriosa tirando el sartén.

-!Onee-sama¡- dijo Yuki antes de abalanzarse hacia la joven.

-!Onee-chan¡- dijo la joven ahora conocida como Mizuki antes abrazar con fuerza a Yuki.

-Buaaa Onee-sama- dijo Yuki llorando.

-Me alegra que estés bien Onee-chan- dijo Mizuki mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad.

Estuvieron abrazados unos segundos hasta que.

-... amm Yuki...-

-Si Onee-sama?-

-Quien es el?- señalando al castaño inconsciente.

-!¡- separándose rápidamente de Mizuki.

-...- mirando a Yuki y luego al castaño sucesivamente -Es tu novio?-

-Qu-que- sonrojada -!Claro que no¡-

-A bueno...- dirigiéndose a la puerta y cerrándola -...- observando al castaño -Entonces sera mi novio-

-!¡- sorprendiéndose.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Mizuki confundida.

-P-pe-pero !Apenas lo conoces y ya lo reclamas como novio?¡- pregunto Yuki enojada.

-Ay es que tu dijiste que no es tu novio y además miralo- observando al castaño -No se ve como un chico que tenga novia-

-...- observando al castaño.

-O sera que te gusta?- sonriendo pícaramente.

-!¡- sonrojándose -!Cla-claro que no¡- desviando la mirada.

-...- acercándose al castaño -esta bien...- levantando al castaño, poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro.

-Que haces?- pregunto Yuki.

-Tiene una herida en la mano, si no la curo ahora puede infectarse- poniendo al castaño en un sillón.

-!Ah¡- recordando algo -En esta mochila que me dio ay un equipo de primeros auxilios- quitándose la mochila, sacando el equipo.

-...- observando el equipo -servirá..- sacando los objetos necesarios, vendando la herida.

-...- observando como trataba la herida.

-Como se la hizo?- pregunto seria.

-Eh?-

-Como se hizo la herida?- pregunto seria de nuevo.

-Ah... bueno...- bajando la mirada -Se la hizo protegiéndome..-

-...- observando a Yuki -Protegiéndote eh...- terminando de tratar la herida del castaño para luego sonreír pícaramente -Definitivamente sera mi novio- dijo Mizuki mientras abrazaba felizmente el cuerpo inconsciente del castaño.

-!Onee-sama¡- exclamo Yuki enojada.

-Ay es que si es un chico que se arriesga así mi mismo para proteger a alguien debe ser un gran hombre- dijo Mizuki sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Onee-sama tu ya estas vieja para actuar así- dijo Yuki enojada.

-!Eh¡? solo tengo 17 aun estoy en la flor de la vida- dijo sin soltar a Ken

-Lo que digas...- observando al castaño -Por ahora deberíamos dejar que descanse...-

-Esta bien- volviendo a levantar al castaño -Lo llevare a mi habitación- dirigiéndose a dicho lugar.

-Esp-pera no lo harás- deteniendo a Mizuki.

-Eh?- deteniéndose -Por qué no?- pregunto Mizuki.

-Lle-llevalo a mi habitación- dijo Yuki sonrojada.

-Oh...- sonriendo pícaramente -Después de todo si te gusta-

-N-no es eso- exclamo Yuki -Es solo que...-

-...- suspirando -Esta bien- dirigiéndose al cuarto de Yuki.

Colocando al castaño en la cama -... exactamente quien es el?-

Observando al castaño -La verdad no lose, su rostro me recuerda a alguien...-

-...- dirigiendo a la puerta -Iré a hacer la cena...- saliendo de la habitación.

-...- observando al castaño -Mejor lo dejo descansar- saliendo de la habitación.

-...- pensando.

-Ey Onee-chan- dijo Mizuki desde la cocina.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Yuki dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Que tal si te das un baño mientras preparo la cena- dijo Mizuki.

-!¡- deteniéndose -...- observándose a si misma -De acuerdo- dijo Yuki antes de dirigirse al baño.

_-30 Minutos Después-_

-Aaah que relajante ducha- poniéndose la toalla -Onee-sama ya termine de bañarme... !¡- recordando algo.

-Se me olvido llevar ropa al baño...- saliendo del baño.

-...- observando su habitación.

-Espero que siga inconsciente...- murmuro Yuki antes de abrir la puerta.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

><p>-...Y eso fue lo que paso-termino de explicar Yuki.<p>

-... entiendo...- dijo Ken.

-Pero...- dirigiendo su dedo índice a Mizuki -!Eso no explica que hacías en mi habitación¡- exclamo Yuki enojada.

-¿Yo?- señalándose así misma -Bueno dejame recordar...

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback de Mizuki-<strong>

-Ey Onee-chan- dijo Mizuki mientras se ponía un delantal.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Yuki dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Que tal si te das un baño mientras preparo la cena- dijo Mizuki sacando los ingredientes para la comida.

-De acuerdo- alcanzo a escuchar Mizuki.

-Ahora...- observando los ingredientes.

_-25 Minutos _Después-

-Uff listo...- observando la comida echa.

-... sera mejor que le avise a Yuki...- dirigiéndose al baño -!¡- recordando algo.

-...- observando la habitación de Yuki.

-Jeje...- entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-...- acercándose a la cama, observando al castaño inconsciente -...- sonriendo pícaramente antes de subirse a la cama.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

><p>-Bueno eso explica todo- dijo Yuki.<p>

-... Mizuki- dijo Ken.

-¿?- mirando confundida al castaño.

-Puedo usar tu baño?- pregunto el castaño.

-Ah.. si adelante- dijo Mizuki.

-Gracias...- dijo el castaño antes de dirigirse al lugar en cuestión.

Cerrando la puerta del baño -...- acercándose al lavamanos, abriendo el grifo y mojándose la cara.

(Que voy a hacer ahora...) fue lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del castaño.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente como vieron ahora así se hará el modo de narrar la historia. La razón por la que hice ese cambio fue por que estuve buscando historias de profesionales(y me refiero a historia de otros anime, por qué si buscara de este anime luego dicen que copio y a mi no me gusta copiar) y la mayoría de las historias populares se narran así.<p>

Y ahora aclaro 2 posibles preguntas que me den en el futuro:La primera ¿Como quedo inconciente Ken? Ken cayo inconsciente por Mizuki que le pego con un sartén y La segunda ¿Que queria decirle Yuki a Ken sobre su hermana? lo que queria decirle era que su hermana es una pervertida como ya acaban de ver(o leer).

Si tienen alguna otra duda avisarme en un review o algo así.

Bueno gracias por ver esta parte y chau(dejare de poner eso, no es que me moleste hacerlo pero eso se tendría que poner cuando la historia termine, justo con los agradecimientos etc,etc).


	6. Aviso

**AVISO**

Buenas gente dejo esto para avisar que dejare la historia.

La razon de esto es que ya no se me ocurre como seguirla.

Y se los aviso ahora para que despues no esten esperando al proximo capitulo y eso.

Si alguna vez vuelvo a seguir con la historia, bueno nose , se avisara o algo asi.

Chau.


End file.
